Camp Mnemosyne:SYOC
by Silverdoe.Hiddendragon
Summary: Look inside for the form, turn to chapter two for it
1. Chapter 1

I'll delete this once I have answer. It's just a idea though and I wanted to see if you will enjoy, before I write it. So I was thinking about having a SYOC story, it will be camp for the demigod children of muses and nymphs. It will be only a few, something along the lines of a Chaos army, but just for kids of the muses and nymphs. I'll get into more information when I get some feed back. Since I don't want to get reported here is a small weird that makes no sense story.

Brielle layed on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, that haves clounds painted on them, they been there since she was three, and her step father, Tristian, painted for her. She couldn't believe she was going threw so much pain right now, her heart was breaking, more and more every second that ticks. How can her heart break when she and Lennox never went out? She was so embarassed when he told her that he haves a girlfriend back home, it wasn't like their conversation was in private, it was around their group of friends, who have been listening to their conversation on the low.

Brielle rolled out of the bed, banged her head on the night stand and died. The end.

Brielle Gunter was a demigod, daughter of Apollo. May she rest in peace.

I told you this story makes no sense what so ever, it was good at first. I know I'm pure evil, watch me laugh my evil way.


	2. Form

**A/N:If you was wondering, which I know you wasn't Adrasteia is the Greek Goddess of Divine Retribution. I like Gods who are unknown, if you was wondering. Just to let you know ahead of time, that you all will be learning a lot of different Gods that are hardly mention. So if you want to submit a demigod for another SYOC story, you have a god/goddess that is never use. Plus I'll sprout some other random facts, all of us will be learning together. I know you're thinking, wow, you sound mad old, but I'm not, I'm 18. Just to let you know I'm goin to be very busy with school and work, so plase try to bare with me with the updating process, plus I want to write the chapters out before I type it on the computer, I work well that way. In bold itlaics will be the god/goddess of that chapter with a random fact. I was going to write the proluge in this chapter but I changed my mind and decided to do it when I start the story.**

Okay, time for rules and other weird stuff you need to know

.Please no Mary-Sues and/or Gary- Stus. If my character sounds like a Mary-Sue please let me know so I can change it. Thank you in advance

.Please give your character names that, I don't know, names that you will name your children, I don't want want characters name Moonbeam Galaxy Broomshed. Please don't name you kid that, your character is your baby people.

.No Gods please, just the Goddess below, if you there's nobody you like down there you can just come up with a name and what type of nymph they are, if you need different types of nymphs let me know. Here are the types, you can just make the name up for her

AURAI — Breezy Nymphs

DAPHNAIE — Laurel Tree Nymphs

DRYADS — Tree and Forest Nymphs

EPIMELIADS — Sheep Nymphs

HAMADRYADS — Oak Tree Nymphs

HESPERIDES — Golden Apple Tree Nymphs They are on here

HYDRIADS — Water and Sea Nymphs

LIMONIADS — Meadow and Flower Nymphs

MAENADS — Orgy Nymphs

MELIADS — Ash Tree and Fruit Tree Nymphs

NEREIDS — Sea Nymphs

NAIADS — River and Stream Nymphs

OCEANIDS — Cloud and Sea Nymphs

OREADS — Mountain Pine Nymphs

PLEIADES — Star Nymph

.I know it's going to be hard to come up with powers, but try to use what they are muses/nymphs of and make it up, nothing to out there please.

.Please be descriptive, creative and oringinal please, I will highly appericate it.

So that I know you read this, including the crazy long authors note, put 'Camp Mnemosyne is my Mafia' which is going to be the camp name, she's the mother of the muses, that she had with Zeus-kins

Yay! Now you can fill out the form below, read yet another weird story. You can submit two characters a boy and a girl. Next chapter will be my character

Here's the people you can choose from

Aegle:On of the Hesperides, she polishes the apple

Hespera:Another Hesperides, she is in charge of watering the sacred apples

Erytheia:Another Hesperides, she knows the best times for pruning and tending

Calliope:Muse of Epic Poetry

Clio:Muse of History

Erato:Muse of Erotic Poetry

Euterpe:Muse of Lyric Poetry

Melpomene:Muse of Tragedy

Polyhumnia:Muse of Sacred Poetry

Terpsichore:Muse of Dance and Choral Poetry

Thalia:Muse of Comedy and Bucdic Poetry

Urania:Muse of Astronomy

Here's the form

Full name(First, last and middle inital):

Nicknames(if any):

Age(16-18):

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal family:

Nationality:

Hair(color, length, style, hightlights, etc.):

Eyes(Color and shape):

Height:

Body build:

Skin color:

Scars/piercings/tattoos/birthmarks:

Facial features:

Casual clothing:

Camp clothing:

Swim wear:

Formal clothing:

Make up:

Jewelry:

Powers:

Weapon(s):

Armor:

Magical item(include how they got it):

Personality:

History:

First monster:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths: 

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Enemies:

Paired up? With whom?:

Do you act different around your bf/gf? If so how?:

Summer camper or year round:

Did I miss anything:

What did you think of my weird authors note?:

Here's you weird story, not exactly, just a little about my character

Kathleen's POV:

Some people say, somethings are better left unsaid, well I have to agree with that statement. I always thought I had a normal life, you know, I thought I was a normal teenage girl, okay not exactly normal, what seventeen year old girl you know, never kissed a guy before. Well that's me, I have a way over protective father, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, because it's not, I just wish that he will let me out more often you know. That's all I wished for and now my wish came true and now I don't know what to do. I always have my dad right by my side, making sure I'm doing everything right, from my homework to me doing sports. Now I can only count on myself to push myself harder, to know that I'm doing something right, I don't know if I'm doing anything right or if I'm doing it all wrong. I like it here at Camp Mnemosyne, there's not a lot of people here, and we all are like family, of course we have our ups and downs and way downs, to where we want to kill each other, but at the end of the day, us demigods born to the Muses and Nymphs always and will always stick together. When I found out I was a demigod, I wasn't suppose to hear, my grandmother, Scarlet, and my father, Tristian, talking about it, they was wondering when they should send me off. I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut and just stared at out my window, at the beautiful country side in Dublin, Ireland.


	3. Character Party Monkeys?

Hello every body this is my character. This story will be taking place in mid October, so if you want to change whether they are a summer camper or year rounder you may. I feel like I'm missing something.

_**God/Goddess of the day:Myiagros: was a god who chased away flies and mice before the sacrifices to Zeus and Athena**_

Full name(First, last and middle inital):Kathleen V. Callughan

Nicknames(if any):Kat, Kathy, or Calli(because of her last name, only her best friend calls her that)

Age(16-18):17

Godly parent:Urania

Mortal parent:Trisitan Callughan

Mortal family:She's the only child but her grandmother Scarlet lives with them

Nationality:African-American and Irish.

Hair(color, length, style, hightlights, etc.):Layred straight reddish brown hair with bangs just at her eyebrows, her hair stops in the middle of her shoulder blades

Eyes(Color and shape):Round hazel eyes

Height:5'5

Body build:Slim curvy build, barely noticable 4 pack

Skin color:Beige skin tone

Scars/piercings/tattoos/birthmarks:She haves a scar on her right shoulder collar bone that stops just underneath her under pits. She only haves her pierced. No tattoos just yet, but she's thinking about it. She haves a star birthmark on her right hip.

Facial features:Heart shape face, medium size nose, small ears ears, uneven lips, slight freckles(she only haves a few on her left cheek)

Casual clothing:She usually wears clothes depending on how she feels.

Camp clothing:A camp shirt, short shorts, always barefoot, only wears shoes when she is told so

Swim wear:A two piece purple and silver bikini

Formal clothing:A dark purple sweetheart neckline dress, that is short in the front and long in the back, silver lining along the hem and burst line

Make up:Just lip gloss

Jewelry:Earrings, and a necklace

Powers:She can tell time by just looking at the sky, knows every constellations and planets, minor flying ability, she's able to, in a minor degree, cause a small black out, by diming the stars

Weapon(s):A Celestial bronze sword, that is curvy at the tip, a black hilt with stars, constellations and planets slowing moving around it.

Armor:A celestial bronze breast plate with a black star over her heart, no helment

Magical item(include how they got it):She haves a ring, forged only for her that she is able along with another person she is touching to become invisible one she pressed a sapphire gem. She got it from her mother Urania, when she visited the camp, after she claimed her.

Personality:Kathleen is very determined, she hates failing at something, so she will do it over and over again until she gets it right. She finds it hard to take orders from someone else, defiently if it's someone she doesn't like. She holds her anger in, which is bad, because one day she is going to lash out at the closest person to her without meaning to. She, in some areas, needs to be in control of a situation because she knows she can do it better than the person in charge. She's protective over her friends and family, mostly her family, she will leave camp, without telling anybody to help them. Kathleen always haves her friends back even though they might be in the wrong, she can never picture turning her back on them. She tends to do weird stuff, only when she's is bored with nothing to do.

History:Urania had little Kathleen on Mount Olympus of course, with the help of a goddess of childbirth. Kathleen stayed in Mount Olympus for a week and a half until Urania sent her down to her father in a silver celestial bronze cradle that haves constellations that will protect her until her father takes her in. At first Trisitan was surprised that he fathered a child at such a young age, he just turned 18. While Tristian was going to the Trinity College studing Ancient History and archaeology, Kathleen was watched by her grandmother Scarlet and grandfather Anthony. When Kathleen was 8, her grandfather passed away from lung cancer. Scarlet moved in with Tristian, because she didn't want to be alone. When Kathleen was 13, two days after her birthday, that's when she meet her first monster Nola, who was a dracena, when she was walking home from the park, Nola disappeared 3 minutes after she attacked Kathleen, when she got home, Tristian took Kathy to the hospital. When she got out she overheard them talking about sending her away to New York. Which she did a week later, where a satyer named Vince picked her up and took her to Camp Half-Blood. She was never claimed by her mother, even though Urania wanted to, so when Percy told the Olympians to claim their children, he never mentioned the muses and the nymphs. Urania visited Kathleen in her dreams, telling her to leave camp, there will be transportation waiting for her to take her to a safe location, which was Camp Mnemosyne, which was located in a abandon warehouse, which is different on the inside with the help from the nyphms and Heph.

First monster:A dracena, name Nola. Kathleen meet her in Dublin, when she was walking home from the park

Likes:Shamrock Rovers(that's her soccer team), ice cream, boys, stargazing, sunsets, night time

Dislikes:Arrogant people, girls who wear way to much make, girls who like glitter, monsters

Strengths:She's good with a sword, a fast runner, she knows how to remain quite 

Weaknesses:She sucks horribly in archery, she decent in climbing, but is a very good jumper though, little kids

Friends:Any oc

Enemies:Any oc

Paired up? With whom?:Yes, who ever wants her

Do you act different around your bf/gf? If so how?:Kathleen is more touchy when she's around him, affociante

Summer camper or year round:Year rounder.

Sleep wear:A purple tank top with gray shorts, with purple ankle socks

Here's a weird short story for you

Nilo's POV:

I will never forgive my father, Hermes and Lord Apollo again. I asked can I have something for my 16 birthday, which is huge you know. Do you know what he did? He sent me two wild freaking monkeys that ruined everything, he thought that if they was in silver sequins vest, that I will just laugh at it. Well _**dad**_, you are wrong. I hated it, I will never forgive him for that, unless if I graduated and he got me some strippers to make up for it.

I sat on a chair looking at a monkey, name Kimbo, slapping my best friend, Jacob in the butt over and over again, which was making Jacob cry.

The end. I know it wasn't that good, sorry

If you submitted a girl put in sleep wear, because there will be a sleepover


	4. Story up  Abandon

Hello people just want to let you know the proluge is up,just go to my profile for it no characters are in the chapter.

Now here's a story for you guys, so I won't get reported

Leilani's POV:

_"Mom where are you going?"I asked, tears was pouring down my face. My mother, Abigail, had two suitcases in her hand, walking towards the front door. "Are you leaving me mommy?"_

_"I'm not leaving you Leilani,"she said, a twisted smile on her face. "You are the one leaving."_

_"Mommy please, I want to stay with you, I promise I be good. Please just let me stay with you,"I begged her, she just laughed at me. _

_She grabbed my left arm and pulled me towards the door, when she opened it up, my grandmother Therse, stood there. At first I thought she was throwing me the digusted look, but I realize that it was for my mother. My grandmother grabbed my left hand, then reached for my small suitcases, that's when my mom shut the door in her face and we could here her laughing like a maniac, saying she's free._

_~end of flashback~_

Here I am today, 19 years old, standing in front of my old house that I lived in with my mother, it's been 13 years since I last seen her, it's time for me to surprise her. She still live here, I cased the house earlier this week, she haves a husband now name Rick, and a 11 year old son name Bryce. I let out a sigh of breath and made my way up the four stairs, when I reached the door, I was debating whether I should break it down and scare the shit out of them or be polite and knock on the door, I went for the latter.

I knocked on the door twice when the door swung open, it was her husband Rick, he looked utterly confused, "Can I help you miss?"

"Is Abigail here?"I asked politely. "She knows me, tell her it's Leia-bell." My mother, before she went and gave me up to my grandmother, use to call me Leia-bell.

Rick closed the door softly, after a minute or two, the door opened again, and their stood my mother, with Bryce by her side and Rick behind her. She looked confuse, relieved, and happy, I don't care if she's happy, I can never forgive her for leaving me. "Leilani you gotten so big." Really! I'm freaking 19, what do you expect, for me to stay six forever, not that I won't mind though.

"It's nice to see you mother. It's been so long,"I looked like I was thinking about something. "How long have it been since I last saw you? Oh, that's right, 13 years since I last heard from you. I came her today because grandmom wanted me to, said that you wanted to see, that you want to make amends. Well I have this to say. I will never be in you life again, you had chances to be there, but what did I get from you, nothing. You never returned any of my calls, you never responed to any of the letters I wrote you. I gave up on repairing our relationship once I turned 14, I don't want anything to do with you, your husband, and your son. You may have been my mother for six years of my life but grandmom been there for 13, she is my mother, not you." With that being said, I turned around and walked away from that house, faintly hearing my mother cry and Rick trying to comfort her.

Did you guys like it?


	5. You are accepted! Minos

This is the final update, I will be just writing for the original story. All of you are accepted, I really like your characters, if you guys want to make more characters go ahead, the first characters you sent me will be the main characters though. Also SonofApollo42, for your girl Calliope can you change her name please, I'm sorry, I really don't want the characters to have the same name as the muses. If you submitted a girl can you send me what they will wear to bed, because their will be a bed scene. I hope you don't mind that I make you characters be at camp for the whole year, unless you don't want them to then let me know. The story is starting in the summer, but it's going to continue threw out the year.

Larissa ~ Almost Ninja

Elena A. Call ~ Castiel's little angel1985

Samuel H. Danies ~ SonofApollo42(your girl character is also accepted, I just need for you to change her name)

Kathleen V. Callughan ~ Me

Cailean L. McIntyre ~ Me

The second/first chapter should be up by the weekend, I'm hoping for earlier, we shall see. I home from school, I'm freaking sick like Hades. So hopefully I get it out later today. Oh the story is called, Camp Mnemsoyne, if you have a better idea for the title let me know.

Short story, for I won't get reported, it's really short

Once upon a time there was a girl name Brook, she was the daughter of Nyx. One day she shadowed travel into a a fight between two cyclops and died. Brook was only 10 years old, she was also a murderer. And she happily ever after in the Underworld with her new boyfriend Minos. The end.


End file.
